It Happened One Night
by emilyeileen
Summary: A person from Anne's past returns and seems a little too...attached


**It Happened One Night**

By: Emily Eileen

**Part One**

Anne walked a little faster, quickening her pace a bit as she made her way down the long and winding road to her apartment. She breathed a little heavier, becoming more paranoid ever since she felt she was being followed a few nights ago. As she walked up the steps to her building she casually looked around first to make sure no one was following her. She unlocked the door and let herself inside, breathing a small sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Marjee asked, upon seeing her sister arrive home. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Anne brushed her suspicions aside. "I'm fine", she lied.

"Okay, so don't tell me what's going on", Marjee continued, reaching into the bowl beside her for some more popcorn. "Just don't tell me that you're fine, Anne, because it is so obvious that you're not."

Anne took a seat beside Marjee on the couch. "I think I'm being followed", she said, sounding nonchalant.

"Seriously?" Marjee asked. "Who? Why?

Anne gulped. "I don't know; it's weird and perhaps I'm being a little crazy but a few nights ago when I was coming back from Ginnie's I had the same feeling", she began; "it was as if someone was watching me."

"Ohmygod, Anne!" Marjee sigh incredulously. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked, alarmed. "Who do you think it could be?"

"I don't know", Anne shrugged, worried by her little sister's grave expression. "It's probably just my imagination."

"Have you told anyone? " Marjee wanted to know. "Have you told Ginnie?"

"Marjee, I don't have to tell Ginnie", Anne stated firmly.

Marjee disagreed. "Yes you do. You need to tell her so that we can figure out who this is and what's going on."

"I can figure it out myself", Anne sigh, her confidence wavering.

"No way", Marjee replied, shaking her head. "I'm calling Ginnie right now. Why don't you call Rose and get her over here too."

"Marjee, this is not an emergency", Anne explained.

"It's a sister problem, Anne, and when one of us has a sister problem we call in the recruits", Marjee reminded her, starting to dial Ginnie's number.

"The recruits?" Anne smiled.

"You know what I mean, Anne", Marjee grinned. "Call Rose."

As she watched Marjee talking on the phone with their older sister, Anne reluctantly picked up her cell and dialed their baby sister's phone number as well.

"What?" Rose asked. "You said you're being followed?"

Anne shook her head. "No, I said I think I'm being followed", she clarified.

"Same thing, Anne", Marjee piped in.

"Oh god, Anne, are you serious? Have you called the police? What should we be doing about this?" Ginnie wondered aloud.

"Ginnie, come on", Anne argued; "don't get all big sister on me-I'm fine, I just thought-"

"You just thought someone was stalking you? Come on, Anne, what do you mean 'don't get all big sister on you?' I am the big sister and this very much concerns me", Ginnie replied. She flashed her sister a look that said 'remember what happened last time?' but didn't actually voice this memory-Marjee and Rose didn't even know about it.

Anne gave Ginnie a small nod. Of course she remembered. How could she ever forget? It was her junior year of college and she'd been dating a new student on campus, Dean Christen. After a few months of casual interest, Anne had been introduced to Danny and subsequently decided to break off her relationship with Dean. He, unfortunately for Anne, could not let her go and had begun stalking her. He'd call her cell phone and harass her, wanting to know her every move and begging her to take him back, etc. Dean had eventually turned violent and it was Ginnie who had come to her sister's rescue when Dean finally revealed his true colors. He cornered Anne in the dorms one night and nearly forced himself on her. As luck would have it, Ginnie and Anne had made plans earlier in the evening and just as Dean was plotting to violate Anne, Ginnie had shown up just in time and the police were called. Dean was expelled from the school and Anne was okay-physically anyway. She shuttered at the distressing memory.

"This very much concerns me too", Rose added, seeming a bit more jumpy than usual.

"I think this concerns all of us", Marjee agreed.

"You do realize that this could all be the work of my very vivid imagination", Anne told her sisters, attempting to convince herself of the idea as well as her sisters.

"When did this happen?" Ginnie wanted to know.

"It was a few nights ago", Anne began; "after I left your house."

"My house?" Ginnie asked in her worried tone; "my god."

Anne continued. "I didn't really notice anything unusual until I was halfway home. Then I got this weird feeling that someone was watching me so I kept turning around and looking over my shoulder because I thought I heard something."

"What did you hear?" Marjee interrupted.

"Tires screeching?" Ginnie suggested.

"Clunky footsteps?" Rose asked.

Anne shook her head. "No, it was kind of like the sound of muffled voices. They were whispering. I thought there were people behind me but the street was practically empty", she explained.

"You're not walking alone at night", Ginnie insisted.

"Nope", Rose echoed.

"I'll go with you", Marjee offered.

"Give me a break, guys. I am not a child. I do not need a babysitter", Anne whined.

"Annie, god. You expected to tell us this and we're not supposed to worry?" Ginnie questioned.

"I didn't expect to tell you at all. It's just-", Anne started before being cut off.

"You weren't going to tell your sisters that your life could possibly be in imminent danger?" Ginnie scolded.

"She told me", Marjee smiled smugly.

"And I will never tell you anything else ever again", Anne warned.

"It's a good thing you called me", Ginnie told Marjee.

"Wait, if you didn't want us to know, Anne, then why did you call me?" Rose asked, curious.

"Marjee made me. She didn't want you left out and since she already had Ginnie on high alert-", Anne sigh, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Gee, thanks", Rose replied, deflated.

"We love you, Rosie", Marjee chuckled.

"Sure you do", Rose joked, rolling her eyes to showcase her disdain.

"Ok, girls, calm down. Let's focus here. This is not about Rose feeling left out or Marjee once again trying to climb her high horse or even me being a nervous Nellie. This is about Anne", Ginnie explained. "What's the plan?"

"Ginnie!" Anne cried, covering her face with her hands. "Can we just stop? There is no plan. I'm fine!"

Ginnie took note of her sister's aggravation but would not be deterred.

"I'm worried, Annie; I just want you to be okay", she told her sister sincerely.

Anne smiled. "Your love and support are dually noted", she told her.

"What about my love and support?" Marjee asked, stifling a laugh.

"Yeah", Rose agreed; "what about mine?"

"Okay, girls, I get it. I love you all", Anne grinned.

"All right, all right, enough of this sap", Marjee insisted. "Who wants coffee?"

"I do!" Rose exclaimed.

"Great!" Marjee laughed. "I'll take milk and sugar."

"Marjee!" all three Sorellis giggled.

**Part Two**

Anne pulled the covers up over her head and tried to fall asleep but to no avail. She tried to convince herself that what she thought was real was only in her imagination but she was unable to shake the feeling that something was very wrong. "Who's doing this?" she wondered to herself, wiping away a few stray tears. As she lay in bed thinking she could hear her little sister's voice in the distance.

"Annie?" Marjee whispered from her room. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, Marj", Anne said. "I'm awake."

"Do you want some company?" Marjee asked.

"Sure", Anne agreed, "I'll save you a trip", she replied, getting out of bed and shuffling toward her sister's room in her yellow chick slippers. She sat on the edge of Marjee's bed and paused, not sure whether to say anything or not.

"Don't you want to lie down?" Marjee asked, patting the pillow beside her.

Anne shook her head.

"It's ok, Anne", Marjee assured her sister. "Don't worry."

Anne smiled and reached for Marjee's hand, suddenly needing the contact.

"Thanks", she sigh. "Marjee, do you think I'm crazy? Do you think I'm making this up? I mean- what if it's all in my head?"

"Anne, there is no way that this is in your head", Marjee told her. "You can't be crazy or else you wouldn't be able to deal with crazy people all day. You couldn't be these freaks' therapist if you were a nut job yourself. I absolutely believe that if you think that you are being followed then you need to figure out whom and why. I don't think you should do it alone, though. That's why you have us", Marjee smiled.

"Do you think it could be a patient then?" Anne deduced, trying to think of possible "suspects".

"I'm not sure", Marjee told her.

"Push over", Anne cried, jabbing Marjee's arm and snuggling beneath the covers. "I'm sleeping here tonight."

"Good", Marjee smiled; "then I can keep an eye on you", she chuckled.

"Good night, Marjee", Anne replied, turning off the light.

"Good night", Marjee echoed.

It was early the next morning when the two sisters awoke to the loud sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Who the hell-", Marjee groaned, turning over in bed and covering her ears with a pillow.

"Don't worry. Marj, I'll get it", Anne sigh, hurrying to see who it was this early in the a.m.

"Ginnie?" Anne asked, surprised. "What are you doing here so early?" she sigh, stifling a yawn.

"No patients today?" Ginnie inquired, feeling guilty for waking her sister up on an off day.

"Gin, it's only 7am", Anne complained, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, honey", Ginnie apologized, looking around the apartment. "Marjee asleep?"

Anne nodded. "Uh, huh; I'm sure she'll be up by noon, though", she joked.

"Good", Ginnie said; "we can talk then."

"I'm fine", Anne reiterated.

"Don't lie to me, Anne. I can always tell when you lie", Ginnie reminded her sister; "your eyes dart around in every other direction but mine. Spill it, sister."

"Okay", Anne finally admitted; "I'm scared", she whispered.

"Oh, honey", Ginnie cried. "I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks, Ginnie, I know", Anne said seriously;" but you can't be my bodyguard. Last time I checked you had your own life."

"You girls are my life", Ginnie spoke softly, sounding very maternal.

"You don't think I'm being dramatic? Anne wondered; "suffering from extreme paranoia?"

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Ginnie guessed.

Anne nodded sadly. "I don't think I'll ever forget."

"I promise, Annie; I will make sure that everything is all right", Ginnie replied, taking hold of her sister's trembling hand and squeezing it tightly.

"I'm so glad you're my sister", Anne told Ginnie, bringing her sister's hand to her lips and softly kissing it.

"Right back at you, sweetie", Ginnie winked, hiding her deep concern and racing worry.

**Part Three**

"Rose", Marjee whispered into her cell while hiding out underneath her bed.

"What's up?" Rose asked; "I can barely hear you, what's going on there?"

"Ssh!" Marjee hushed. "I just overheard Ginnie and Anne discussing something that I think we should know."

"Marjee, are you eavesdropping again?" Rose asked, knowing the answer was a resounding yes.

"Rosie, listen; this is important", Marjee started to explain.

"What is it, Marjee?" Rose whined, not paying too much attention.

"It's about Anne", Marjee began; "something happened."

"I know all about it, Marjee; I was there when she explained everything to us remember? I feel kind of scared for her, don't you?"

"No, Rose, listen. This is not the same thing; it is totally different-well, not totally different but-", Marjee droned.

"Marjee, what is it?" Rose demanded.

"This is not the first time something like this has happened to Annie", Marjee blurted out.

"What?" Rose cried in question, paying closer attention to her sister now.

"Well, from what I overheard, it sounded like this thing has happened before", Marjee stated.

"Are you sure?" Rose questioned; "did Anne really say that?"

"No, but Ginnie was acting very protective and the way Anne sounded, it was very strange, like she'd dealt with this before and then Ginnie said 'are you thinking about him' and Anne said 'yeah' so I'm worried a little but definitely more intrigued aren't you?" Marjee cried, still keeping her tone to a small roar.

"This is making me very nervous", Rose told her sister; "do you think Annie will be okay?"

"I'm sure she and Ginnie have everything under control", Marjee assured Rose, trying hard not to alarm her overly sensitive kid sister. "I'll listen more and see what I can figure out."

"Wait-Marjee", Rose stopped; "call me back and let me know what you uncover, will you?" she asked.

"Sure", Marjee agreed, thinking that if she discovered something juicy she'd have to filter the details from Rose so she wouldn't get all worked up. "Talk to you later."

As soon as she had bid goodbye to her sister, Marjee again tried to listen in on her older sisters' conversation.

"You don't think he could track me down, do you?" Anne asked, fearful.

Ginnie shook her head. "I don't see why he would. This was years ago, what would he want with you now?" she replied, fighting to keep herself positive.

"I guess you're right", Anne agreed.

Ginnie searched her sister's eyes and could see beneath all of the outer sparkle-she could see all of the worry that Anne was so determined to hide from everyone, even herself.

"Ginnie", Anne sigh, following a long silence.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Ginnie asked.

"Thanks for being you", Anne smiled gratefully.

"Come on, say something I can work with here", Marjee spoke softly to herself. "Who are you talking about?" she wondered.

"I better take a shower", Anne announced, getting up from the couch; "I have a patient coming in an hour", she told Ginnie, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"I'll call you later, then", Ginnie replied, heading for the door. "Tell Marjee I said hi, will you?"

"Why don't you tell me yourself?" Marjee asked, shuffling into the living room sheepishly.

"She just did", Anne laughed, heading toward the bathroom; "See you later, Ginnie."

"What's up?" Marjee asked her oldest sister. "Coffee on?"

Ginnie nodded. "What's got you up so early?" she asked.

Marjee shrugged. "I don't know; I just couldn't sleep, I guess", she lied.

"Well, I better get going", Ginnie told her sister.

"Wait!" Marjee shouted, stopping Ginnie in her tracks.

"What is it?" Ginnie asked.

Marjee listened a minute until she was positive Anne was already in the shower. "What's up with Anne?" she asked, concerned. "The truth, Ginnie."

"Marjee!" Ginnie scolded; "that was a private conversation."

"Oh, give me a break, Ginnie", Marjee whined; "you'd freak if the shoe was on the other foot-if Anne had confided in me instead"

"Why would Anne confide in you instead?" Ginnie wondered aloud. "She'd always tell me", she insisted.

"Whatever", Marjee sigh;" I don't want to argue about this, I just want to know what's going on. Do you know who's been following Anne?" she continued, her curiosity running wild.

Ginnie avoided her sister's eye contact. "I can't betray her confidence, Marjee."

"But it's ME, Ginnie", Marjee insisted.

"I don't know anything about who's following her, Marjee", Ginnie told her sister truthfully; "I really have no idea."

"Then what were you talking about? What guy?" Marjee asked again.

"I'm not comfortable with this", Ginnie reiterated, peering down the hallway to see if Anne had overheard them talking.

"I'm not comfortable with you and Anne keeping this from me", Marjee shot back; I tell you guys everything."

Just then Anne walked out of the bathroom and, seeing her sister's faces, became concerned.

"What?" she asked. "Why are you two so serious?" Anne asked, looking from Ginnie to Marjee and back again. "Ginnie?"

"Anne", Ginnie said simply.

"You told her?" Anne cried, upset. "Thanks a lot."

Marjee shook her head. "She didn't tell me anything, Anne, but I think you should", she told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Anne covered; "I've got other things to think about right now."

"Yeah, like you being stalked!" Marjee shouted.

"Marjee!" Ginnie scolded again.

Anne took a deep breath and stood next to Marjee. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you but let the record show that this is something that happened a long time ago and I'm totally over it now", she insisted.

Marjee nodded and sat in shock as her sisters recounted what had happened to Anne back in college.

"Anne, I'm so sorry", Marjee told her sister, wrapping a comforting arm around her sister's shoulder. "No wonder you're so freaked out about this whole thing. Do you think it's the same guy?"

"No", Ginnie answered for Anne. "No way."

"Who then?" Marjee continued questioning.

Anne looked at her watch. "Okay guys, not now; I have a patient. Get out."

"Anne!" Marjee whined.

"Later, guys, really", Anne insisted; "I really need you to leave."

"Okay, Anne, fine", Ginnie replied; "we'll be back later."

"Can I tell Rose?" Marjee asked.

Anne paused a minute. "Fine, Marjee, tell Rose but I don't want her calling me every twenty minutes to make sure I'm okay."

"She won't", Marjee promised; "that's Ginnie's job."

**Part Four**

"Can I ask you a question?" Sally Torchin began; lying on the couch in Anne's office.

"Sure", Anne replied, thinking that this boring and obnoxious soul was the last patient she wanted to deal with today. Her life was so mundane that she put her to sleep more often than not.

"Do you ever wonder about being in a relationship with someone who is obsessed with the one that got away?" she asked.

"What do you mean the one that got away?" Anne pressed for more info.

"My boyfriend", she lisped; "he's still hung up on his ex from a few years back. What can I do to turn his head in my direction, you know, get the spark back?"

"Uh, have you tried talking to him about how you feel?" Anne suggested.

"I'm a little apprehensive, actually, on how to broach the subject", Sally started; "any ideas?"

"Well, it is my professional opinion that you should sit down together and have a heart to heart discussion about this", Anne explained. "You need to find out what his feelings are about both you and this other person, his ex. Perhaps he is holding onto some aspect of his old relationship that he may be still searching for in you-perhaps he has a difficult time letting go of the past. I don't know; but whatever it is, you owe it to yourself to find out what it is and if you are going to be able to deal with it. If the answer is yes than you will have overcome a tremendous obstacle in your relationship. If the answer is no, then, well, at least you are able to cut your losses and move on without spending more time wondering."

"Wow that was deep", Sally sigh, pondering Anne's words for a bit. "Do you really think I should do this?"

"You are the captain of your own destiny", Anne told her patient; "I'm merely here to offer suggestion and support."

"Thanks", Sally told Anne. "I'll see you next week."

After a few other patients had been and gone throughout the day, Anne decided to relax and watch T.V. for a little while before her sisters started calling again. Just as soon as she made herself comfortable, however, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Anne answered.

Silence.

"Hello?" she repeated.

Silence again.

"Hello?" Anne said again, louder this time.

"Hi" a raspy voice snarled. "Are you still there? I know you are…I know you're hearing me, Anne…Click!

The person on the other end suddenly slammed down the receiver and left Anne wondering who it could be. 'Maybe it's Marjee goofing around', she thought but eventually decided that her sister wouldn't do that considering the circumstances.

About a minute and a half later, another call came into Anne's cell.

"Anne?" Rose's voice asked.

"Rose, hi", Anne greeted; "did you just call me?"

"No, just now", Rose answered; "but Marjee called me and she told me everything. Do you want some company? I'm done with all my classes today and I can come over if you want?" she offered.

"Come over if you want, Rose, but not if you're going to ask me stupid questions and feel sorry for me", Anne warned.

"Anne, I wasn't going to do that", Rose whined.

"Fine, I'll see you in a few", Anne sigh

"Okay, bye", Rose replied.

Shortly after her sister's call Anne's phone rang a third time.

"Hello?"

"I'm watching you", the same raspy voice told her. "Never forget that." Click!

By the time Rose had arrived at Anne's apartment she found her sister pacing back and forth.

"Are you sure you're okay?' Rose inquired.

"Yes", Anne said with a quick retraction; "no; sit down, Rose. Ever since before you called me this morning I've received about six or seven phone calls from the same creepy person who claims they're watching me, they know every move I make, where I like to go at night, who my friends are…", she trailed, trying to remember all of the details.

Rose's face turned pale. "What? Oh Annie-"

"I have to do something", Anne cried; "What do I do? Oh, god, let's go", she decided, grabbing Rose's hand.

"Where are we going?' Rose wanted to know.

"We're going to Ginnie's ", Anne replied, heading for the door.

Rose breathed a small sigh of relief. 'Ginnie would know what to do', she rationalized. 'Ginnie always knows what to do', she kept telling herself.

As the two sisters headed for the subway, Anne had this awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. The caller's voice resounded in her head again and again. They finally reached Ginnie's house and as soon as their sister invited them in, Anne raced to bathroom to throw up just as her stalker's plot began to unfold.

"Dean, Dean, I'm sorry, honey; it's just-she told me that I needed to decide if this is something that I want or if I need to say goodbye to you", Sally explained.

"That bitch gave you an ultimatum?" he growled.

"No, she just wanted me to think about whether or not I could keep seeing you when you are still so clearly obsessed with her."

"You told her!" Dean screamed

"No-I didn't tell her SHE was the one you can't get over; I would never do that, Dean", Sally shuttered.

"You'd better not!" Dean warned. "I'm over her, Sal, really I am but I'll be damned if that bitch is going to live her life while she ruined any chance of me having the life I wanted. I'm getting my revenge, Sal, and you better believe it will be good. Anne Sorelli is going to regret the day she ever crossed paths with Dean Christen!

**Part Five**

"Ohmygod, is she okay? Anne!" Rose called from outside the bathroom door.

"What happened?" Ginnie demanded.

"Yeah, Rose, what did you do?" Marjee asked, coming in from the kitchen with a 12oz can of coke.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"I'm unemployed, Rose", Marjee reminded her sister; "Anne kicked us out earlier because of her stupid patients. Where else would I go if not Ginnie's?"

"O-kay", Rose sigh, flashing her signature eye roll.

"Rose!" Ginnie cried.

"All right, Anne, enough"; Marjee yelled, covering her ears as the sounds of sickness grew louder and echoed throughout the apartment; "gross!"

Ginnie raced down the hall. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Anne slowly opened the bathroom door, wiping her mouth with a towel and choking back the dry heaves. She nodded, still wheezing a little.

"She kept getting phone calls", Rose started to say; "some creepy voice threatening her", she finished.

Marjee's eyes widened listening to Rose.

"What!" Ginnie shrieked. "Anne, you are not leaving my sight until this whole thing is settled", she told her sister, walking her back from the bathroom.

"Ginnie, stop", Anne begged.

"I agree with Ginnie", Marjee spoke, reaching to hold Anne's hand.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked again, seeing how weak her sister looked.

"Yeah, Rosie; I'm sorry, guys", Anne apologized.

Just as Anne finished her apology, her cell phone rang again and she jumped.

"I'll get it", Marjee insisted. "Hello?"

No answer.

"Listen you sick twisted psychopath!" Marjee screamed into the phone; "I'm not letting you get your filthy paws on my sister, do you hear me, pal!"

Ginnie, Anne, and Rose looked at one another in shock, waiting to find out what Marjee would say next.

"Oh, hi, Danny", they heard before erupting into giggles.

"Sorry", Marjee told him; "I, uh, thought you were someone else." She handed the phone to her sister. "It's for you, Anne."

Anne flashed Marjee the classic glare as Marjee shrugged.

"Sorry", Marjee repeated, smiling.

Anne took the phone from her sister. "Hi, Danny", she answered, her face beginning to brighten.

"You are such an idiot", Rose said, jabbing Marjee in the side.

"No", Marjee disagreed; "I am a good sister."

"Sure, I'd love to; what time tonight?" Anne asked, still chatting on her cell with Danny. "See you later then." Anne hung up the phone and couldn't help but notice Ginnie shaking her head in disdain.

"No, no, Anne, you are not going out tonight", Ginnie cried; "are you insane?"

"I sincerely hope you're joking, Gin; I have plans tonight with Danny after he closes up tonight and yes, I'm going out. What are you, my mother?" she snarled sarcastically.

Rose looked down at the floor. She always thought of Ginnie as a mother figure and so did Marjee and Anne plus she hated to see her sisters argue. She looked up once to see Ginnie's pained expression then glanced at Marjee who shrugged helplessly as they made eye contact.

"Is anyone going to back me up on this?" Anne asked, looking to her younger sisters for support. "Rose? Marjee?"

Silence from both sisters.

"Fine, whatever; this is ridiculous!" Anne shouted. "I refuse to be a prisoner in my own life!" she cried.

"Honey, we're worried about you", Ginnie spoke softly, praying she'd get through to Anne.

Marjee and Rose nodded in agreement.

Anne softened, but only a little. "I'm sorry; I know you care about me, I do; but this is my life. I can't just wallow in my misery", she defended. "I can't sit on the couch worrying my life away; besides, I'll be with Danny. Everything will be okay,"

Rose's face fell as tears trickled down her cheeks. "But Annie-", she whined, sounding like a little girl.

"Come here, baby", Ginnie cooed, holding out her arms to hug her littlest sister.

Marjee took a deep breath. "We'll walk you to Sabroso later meet him", she told Anne.

"Yeah", Ginnie agreed.

"Great", Anne smiled, happily; "Thanks."

As they took note of Anne's grateful grin, Ginnie, Marjee, and Rose hoped all would be okay. It had to be.

**Part Six**

"Thank you for the backup girls", Anne told her sisters once they had reached Sabroso that night.

"He's taking you home, right?" Ginnie double checked with Anne."

"I'll be waiting up", Marjee told her; "I think there's a horror movie marathon on tonight", she winked.

"Then you'll never sleep", Rose pointed out.

"That's the idea", Marjee whispered to her.

"Call me as soon as you get home", Ginnie told Anne seriously. "It doesn't matter what time it is, just call. I want to know you're safe."

"Whatever you say", Anne agreed.

"Thank you", Ginnie grinned. "Do you want us to go in with you?"

Anne shook her head. "No, I'm early and I still need to wait for him to close so-I'll just meet him on this side", she said, heading for the back entrance of the restaurant.

As she watched her sister walk away, Ginnie held onto both Marjee's and Rose's hands a little tightly, unable to shake the feeling that something just wasn't right. Anne, meanwhile, reached the back entrance as a stranger watched the other three Sorellis walk away. Anne's hand reached for the back entrance's doorknob when she suddenly noticed the shadow of a large blunt object over her head before a sharp, stinging pain washed over her and everything went dark.

She later awoke feeling very cold and somewhat dizzy. Upon refocusing her eyes she shivered, realizing after a few minutes that she was trapped in the freezer of Danny's restaurant. She paused for a moment thinking when suddenly her memory flooded back to her. Something (or someone) had knocked her out but how did she land up here? She tried to open the door but to no avail. It was locked up tightly.

"Danny!" she cried in vain, hoping he'd hear her calling. She glanced at her watch and was shocked to realize that it had been hours since she had arrived-hours until the restaurant would reopen in the morning. She swallowed the large lump forming in her throat.

"Help!" she screamed louder; anyone!"

She heard nothing but upon straining her ears she could hear a muffled cacking sound from behind her. She spun around quickly and noticed the tiny window toward the back of the freezer, large enough for perhaps only a gallon of ice cream to fit through, but nothing more. She stared at the opening for a brief second.

"Hello, Anne", Dean breathed loudly from outside the freezer; his evil grin visible through the glass. "Remember me?"

Anne leaped back from the shock of seeing him again. "Dean?"

He nodded.

"I'm locked in", she mimed; "can you help get me out?" she asked nervously, not quite getting it yet.

"Why would I want to help you out when I've gone to all the trouble to lock you in", he grinned slyly.

A shiver ran down the back of Anne's spine and at this point she knew it was not from freezer burn. 'Ohmygod', she thought,' I don't want to die.'…

Ginnie, who had not been able to stop worrying about her sister, suddenly had an awful thought. "Annie-she needs me", she cried instinctively, jumping up from the bed….

"I'm sorry; really", Anne told him, getting colder by the minute and wishing she'd brought her sweater with her. "I'll make it up to you, please", she begged. "Please open the door!"

"Your desperation warms my heart, Anne but no. You can't make it up to me, bitch! It's your fault I was kicked out of school and it's your fault I never had what I wanted!" he shrieked.

Anne could tell that she was not dealing with a sane individual so she fought hard to make Dean believe that she was on his side.

"I'm sorry that I was so careless with your feelings", she told him, hoping that she was sounding sincere.

"Liar!" Dean screamed, obviously not buying her farce. You can rot in here forever for all I care!" he ranted, continuing his tirade.

"Wait!" Anne pleaded, knowing full well that if she allowed Dean to leave she might not live to see the morning. "I'd like to make it up to you, please. Don't I deserve a second chance? How can I help you?" she offered, burying her mounting fear.

"I dropped out of college after you got me expelled. I have no fucking future; because of you I'm making minimum wage at some craphole and I can't move up in the world because you took my heart and tore it apart all those years ago. I made one fucking mistake, Anne, and you destroyed me! Where was my second chance? You destroyed me!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, please", she moaned, rubbing her now numb fingers and hands. "I can help you; let's discuss this rationally."

Dean refused. "It's payback time, bitch!" he cried, slamming the window down tightly and locking it with a loud click. "It won't be long now", he cackled before disappearing.

"No!" Anne wailed, crumpling to the floor in despair. She could feel the cold breeze getting worse; she was freezing now and even as she rubbed her hands and arms she could not seem to get warm. 'He must've turned the temperature down even more', she thought; "he's waiting for me to die in here." She buried her face in her freezing hands and finally allowed all of the emotions of the past few days to overtake her….

"Is she home yet?" Ginnie asked, calling Marjee.

"Ginnie, it's only midnight. She's probably not going to be home for another hour at least", Marjee rationalized.

"Something's wrong", Ginnie insisted; "I can feel it."

"I'm sure she's fine", Marjee told her again; "but do you want me to call her?"

"I tried; it goes to voicemail", Ginnie replied, her voice breaking…

"Damn!" Anne yelled. Her phone was dead and no one knew where she was. Her tears flowed freely down her face and she prayed very hard for someone to find her.

"Ginnie", she whispered, "I need you."

Anne continued in vain trying to keep warm in every way she could think of-holding her hands over her ears, rubbing her hands together, scrunching up her toes in her shoes; she even jumped up and down a few times. As the night continued to drift away, her thoughts turned to what would happen if she didn't survive. She thought about Ginnie, Marjee, and Rose; she thought about her father and even Renee; she thought about Danny.

"No", she spoke aloud. "Don't you give up on yourself, Anne Margaret Sorelli! She cried fiercely; "you are not going to die! Please someone help me! She cried…

"What do you mean she never showed up?" Ginnie questioned Danny. "We left her at the restaurant. She was there Danny. What happened?" her voice sounded with alarm.

"I'll look for her", Danny told Ginnie; "I called her cell but she never picked up", he explained.

"I'm going with you", Ginnie insisted; "can you please pick up Marjee and I'll get Rose?" she asked.

Danny nodded in agreement and the two hung up, determined to find out what happened to Anne.

**Part Seven**

"I'm going to okay", Anne kept repeating to herself over and over but over time she grew tired and found it difficult to stay awake. "Don't sleep", she chastised herself, pinching her near numb arms to stop herself from giving into rest.

"Annie, we're coming!" Ginnie yelled; with a very nervous Rose in the car beside her.

"Ginnie, I'm scared", Rose admitted.

"Don't be afraid, baby", Ginnie instructed her sister, trying to maintain her own composure. "Everything will be okay; I promise"…

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Marjee cried; as she and Danny headed to Sabroso to search for Anne. "Your car's a pierce of crap", she went on, hiding her fear.

"At least I have a car", Danny shot back with a grin but as he looked over at Marjee he could see what she was feeling; it was obvious this was worrying her. "She's fine, Marj", Danny assured her, trying to believe his own words.

Ginnie and Rose arrived first, looking around the front of the restaurant and peering in the windows when Danny and Marjee joined them soon after.

"I locked up when I left, guys", Danny told the sisters. "I was the last one here."

"We need to go inside", Ginnie pressed; "open the door, Danny", she insisted.

Although he didn't actually believe that anything was wrong, Danny took out his keys and opened the doors. The sisters raced through the door calling out Anne's name and were about to give up when Ginnie hushed them suddenly.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

They walked around to the back of the restaurant and that's when they heard Rose's piercing scream.

"Ginnie!" she called; "over here! Hurry!"

Ginnie raced to the back, beside the fridge and freezer." Annie!" she cried; "Danny, open the door!"

Everyone held their breath as Danny quickly unlocked the freezer door and all three remaining Sorelli sisters rushed inside. Anne was lying on her side, not moving and her face and lips were blue.

"No!" Ginnie shrieked, kneeling at sister's side. She rolled Anne over and Danny raced in to carry her out into the other room.

"Call 9-1-1!" Ginnie instructed Marjee, seeing Rose too stunned to move.

Everyone held their breath while Danny and Ginnie tried to revive Anne and they waited on an ambulance to arrive…

**Part Eight**

"Where the hell is the ambulance?" Marjee cried, watching the seconds on the clock crawl by. She kept her eyes fixated on the time because she knew she didn't want to focus on looking at Anne. Marjee was too afraid to see her sister lying there-so cold; so lifeless…

Rose, on the other hand, couldn't look away from the frightening scene unfolding before her. It was as if she was watching a movie and not something right in front of her. She felt she had to look-to make sure Anne would be okay.

Ginnie and Danny worked frantically to try and revive Anne but unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working.

"Come on, Annie", Ginnie spoke softly yet firmly; "open your eyes, sweetie."

As Danny continued with the mouth to mouth resuscitation, he prayed Anne would wake up with each lifesaving breath he gave her. 'I can't lose you, Annie', he thought to himself; 'I love you too much'.

Rose knelt down beside Ginnie on the floor and reached for Anne's limp hand and squeezed it tightly. She wasn't sure what else to do.

"They're here!" Marjee shrieked, relieved.

As the EMT's raced into the restaurant, Ginnie, Rose, and Danny stood up quickly to give them some room.

"Marjee", Ginnie whispered, motioning her sister to her side.

Danny watched as the three sisters huddled together in united fear and concern. He moved closer to them, understanding their pain and worry. The four of them stood in silence burying their faces in each other's tight embrace.

"She's coming around", one of the EMT's announced, right before Anne's tiny cough became one of the sweetest sounds ever heard.

"Annie", Ginnie spoke first, inching closer to her sister.

The EMT's stepped back a little to allow Anne's family some time together.

Anne continued coughing. "Ginnie", she sigh; "you came."

"I'm here, honey, yes", Ginnie reiterated, grasping Anne's hand.

Still confused, Anne gazed around the room. "Marjee, Rosie", she paused; "Danny."

"We're here, Anne", Rose smiled.

"Nice try, sis", Marjee joked; "were you trying to give us all heart attacks?"

Anne smiled.

"Thank god you're all right, Anne", Danny finally spoke. "What happened?" he asked.

Ginnie remained at her sister's side, softly stroking her hair. "Maybe she doesn't want to talk about that right now", she told Danny.

"It's okay", Anne replied, the color returning to her face. "It was him", she explained. "Dean was the one stalking me."

Danny's face changed from fearful to angry as sudden recognition washed over him. He remembered Marjee explaining the situation earlier to him in the car. "Dean? It was Dean! That son of a bitch! He yelled.

"Danny not now", Ginnie scolded, giving Anne a soft kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay, Ginnie", Anne said again. "Please. Danny, he's crazy don't let him get to you."

"Don't let him get to me? That psycho tried to kill you, Anne! Wait until I get my hands on that maniac; I'll tear him apart! Danny growled.

"Danny-stop!" Anne cried. "That is not who you are. That is not the man that I fell in love with-you are not him, Danny", she continued; "please, just leave him alone. Stay here with me. I need you."

"We'll need to transport her to the hospital. We can take one of you along for the ride", the male EMT told everyone. "Who's it going to be?"

Ginnie and Danny exchanged glances.

"You should go", Danny told Ginnie.

Ginnie looked at Marjee and Rose then Anne. "No, you go", she told Danny. "We'll meet you there."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Positive", Ginnie told him; "just take care of her", she whispered, out of Anne's earshot.

"You know I will", Danny promised.

The Sorelli sisters approached Anne once again before she was loaded into a waiting ambulance.

"We'll see you in a bit, sweetie", Ginnie told her.

"Be sure you get a hunky doctor, Anne", Marjee grinned; "so you can introduce him to me."

"I'm so glad you're okay", Rose smiled happily.

"Were there any doubts?" Anne laughed.

Ginnie, Marjee, and Rose headed to Ginnie's car once they watched the ambulance pull away and they, too, headed for the hospital.

**Part Nine**

"Anne Sorelli's room?" Ginnie asked the busy receptionist at the front desk of the hospital.

"502", the obviously stressed woman replied sternly, popping a few M&M's into her mouth.

"Thanks", Marjee said as the three sisters headed for the elevator.

The trio entered the empty elevator and that's when Ginnie lost it.

"She almost died in there", she spoke. "Oh god, he was going to let her die", Ginnie suddenly realized, trying to stop her tears.

"But she's fine, Ginnie", Marjee explained; "everything's going to be okay. Anne's okay."

"I was scared, too, Ginnie", Rose added; "I thought we would lose her", she cried, unable to stifle her emotions.

The three shared a group hug as the elevator opened and they headed down the hallway. As they neared their sister's room they could hear her crying softly. They entered slowly to see Danny sitting on the edge of Anne's bed and hugging her tightly. Neither one had noticed them walk in. Ginnie steered her sisters back into the hall.

"Let's give them a minute", she instructed; "do you want a coke or something?"

Marjee and Rose nodded….

"What would I have done without you?" Danny asked, clutching Anne's hands.

"I could ask you the same question", Anne replied.

"No, it was Ginnie, Anne. I should've known, you're right; but it was Ginnie who called me. She was pretty insistent. You guys really have a close bond", Danny told her.

Anne smiled. "We do."

"I love you, Annie. I truly do and I'm so sorry that I've been giving you a cold shoulder these last few weeks but I really do want to be with you. That's why I called you tonight; but", he trailed; "if we hadn't made plans to meet than perhaps this whole thing could've been prevented."

"No", Anne told Danny. "He's crazy, you said it yourself. I just pray the police find him."

"You have my word", Danny smiled; "I am not letting you out of my sight until this bastard is caught."

"Promise?" Anne asked.

Danny nodded.

"I knew I loved you", Anne sigh, allowing herself to relax in his comforting arms….

"Do you think they're giving it another go?" Marjee wondered, sipping a sprite.

"I hope so", Rose smiled. "I like Danny a lot."

Ginnie agreed. "Me too."

"Can we go in now?" Rose asked. "It's been at least ten minutes."

"Sure", Ginnie agreed.

They arrived in Anne's room shortly thereafter and Ginnie immediately noticed her sister's face had brightened.

"Ginnie to the rescue!" Marjee cried; "that's the way it's always been."

Anne looked to her youngest sister. "I'm sorry I scared you, Rosie", she told her. "You okay now?"

Rose laughed. "You're asking me if I'm okay. Of course I am", she explained, giving Anne a giant hug.

"Good", Anne sigh, satisfied.

"I'll give you guys some time alone then", Danny said, standing up; "I'll be by later, okay?"

"You'd better be", Anne chuckled, giving Danny a quick kiss.

As soon as they were sure Danny was safely out of sight, the sisters began to chat.

"Looks like you two made up", Marjee observed.

"I'm so happy for you", Rose added. "You and Danny sure make a cute couple."

Anne looked over at Ginnie. "You're too quiet, Gin", she said; "I scared you too, huh?"

Ginnie shook her head.

"Liar", Marjee told her.

"If she's a liar then so are you", Rose told Marjee; "you were freaked out, too, I could tell."

"I'm sorry", Anne whispered. "To tell you the truth, so was I ", she admitted. "I've never been so scared in my entire life. He-he was so cruel and I didn't want to die. I kept praying you'd come. I kept wishing that you'd save me-and you did."

"Oh, honey", Ginnie cooed, wiping the tears from Anne's cheeks. "I knew something wasn't right; I could feel it in my heart."

"I guess we really do have a deep bond", Anne commented. "Come here guys", she motioned, as all four of them snuggled together on the bed. "I love you."

"I love you, too", Ginnie smiled.

"Me too", Marjee echoed.

"Me three", Rose giggled.

"What's on T.V.?" Marjee asked a many minutes later, reaching over Rose to grab the remote. She turned on the television to see a breaking news report about Anne's ordeal.

"How is it breaking news if you've been safe for hours?" Rose asked, confused.

"Ssh!" Marjee cried, turning up the volume.

Anne covered her ears as the news station recounted the earlier events of the night, focusing on a close up of the freezer in which she had been trapped. "Turn it off!" she cried.

"Anne, wait!" Ginnie shrieked, taking her sister's hands from her ears. "Listen."

"Ginnie, I don't want to listen-", Anne began, glancing up at the T.V. to see a shot of her captor being led away in handcuffs.

"They caught him!" Rose cried excitedly.

As the sisters listened in on the report, which claimed that just as Danny had returned to the restaurant, Dean had returned to the scene of the crime, As luck would have it, the police were with Danny when he arrived, hoping to retrieve evidence from the crime scene. It couldn't have worked out any better! Dean was caught and Anne was safe again-safe from the suffering of a psychotic stalker and safe within the confines of her loving and courageous family and her heroic boyfriend.

Who could ask for anything more?


End file.
